guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blastedt/Blinded Ritualist
This was originally just new words to a song that I learned it chorus that guild wars meanings, then it evolved into a mini-story. One per day. — Blastedt 15:08, 28 February 2007 (CST) :I think it'd be more exciting if you made him a Channeling ritualist. Spirit Rift > everything. "Even through his wrappings, the Ritualist could see an intense burst of brilliant light as the ball of ghostly lightning exploded violently. The poor Mantid Hatchling was nowhere to be seen." (T/ ) 22:31, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Don't you usually get that after Shackled Spirits? — Blastedt 15:22, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Nvm, lets presume he was too scared to try out his new toys. — Blastedt 22:09, 2 March 2007 (CST) Thinking? "Suddenly, something horrible popped up. Devoid of any skin, a masterless bone horror stood before him. What an accurate name, horror. He screamed." -- well, i thought ritualists are blind? how does he know something had popped up in front of him and how does he always see what happened? even in your story he can't see until togo makes him see again. ;) - Y0_ich_halt 16:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Ritualists see with spiritual energy. Dunno, but its not good as real sight, — Blastedt 20:59, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::they do? is that in the manual or somewhere? i just thought they either feel others or they see through spirits. - Y0_ich_halt 07:30, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Continue easy. the rest of his life he spent waiting in kaineng center, marketplace and all the other places (explorables, parties) wondering how he could be at about 100 places at the same time. "he asked 'why do i always die just to get resurrected with a dp?' - tai answered: 'cuz the human's a n00b -.-'" - Y0_ich_halt 16:54, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :No, they dont have afflicted, which is why I purposely kept em on the island. This is BEFORE the afflicted. — Blastedt 20:58, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :: your decision... if you don't wanna include afflicted there's little possibility left. - Y0_ich_halt 07:29, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly why it ends. — Blastedt 15:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::: ok. :) - Y0_ich_halt 07:44, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::::: Did you like it? — Blastedt 15:02, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::yeah, funny story. kinda depressing in some way and at the same time making me laugh. poor (spoiler) xD - Y0_ich_halt 17:07, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::._0 — Blastedt 22:05, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::: ^.^ - Y0_ich_halt 10:53, 31 March 2007 (CDT) "i ran out of ideas." - that's why the story for a book is always thought up completely before even starting to write it. no professional writer will ever begin a book without knowing exactly what will happen. same for movies, the creator usually leaves some questions about past (see star wars) or future unanswered and thinks of sequels to make additional movies if people like it. if he doesn't, the second part will turn out a flop as it happened with some movies. :) - Y0_ich_halt 08:03, 20 June 2007 (CDT) heh pretty good. liked the way he travelled through familiar shing jea quests. Loved the ending. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 03:31, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks :) — Blastedt 17:41, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::I agree with jedirogue.--El Nazgir 05:22, 30 August 2007 (CDT)